Homeowners often desire their living quarters and rooms to be aesthetically pleasing, welcoming, and inviting. To achieve such, homeowners may remodel or decorate certain rooms throughout a house, such as a kitchen or bathroom. However, certain rooms, such as a bathroom, may present certain difficulties that limit the degree to which the space can be personalized. For instance, bathrooms may contain tight spaces, include costly materials, or require increased water-proofing.
Within a bathroom, one such remodel may include inserting a shower niche into a shower. Often overlooked during a remodel, a shower niche is a recessed portion of a wall within the shower, that provides a space where items commonly used during a shower may be placed (soap, shampoo, etc.).
Due to a lack of options in remodeling shower niches, or alternatively, the tight spaces involved in the shower, builders and/or homeowners may overlook customizing this space for various reasons. In addition, homeowners may resist installing lighting within a shower niche given the wet environment of the shower and the hazard of electrical shock.